loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyshabreen Spells
The wizards of Eyshabreen are a few and far between scattered lot with no affiliation, magic being taught by lone masters to individual apprentices who seek them out. While they do not collectively have the breadth of spells somewhere like Arcanville has, their communal spirit allows them to have access to spells from all sorts of other regions and races, without the restrictions of other organizations. Cults, covens, guilds and even the royal court have groups of wizards who share spells but keep to themselves (see their own individual pages) but sometimes these spells leak out and are shared by the roaming wizards of Eyshabreen. The spells below represent what an average wizard or sorcerer of Eyshabreen would be allowed access to in addition to the ones from the Core Rule Book. Spells from other sources can be learned but must be done so in game by making contact with those they are affiliated with. '0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Advanced Player's Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. Ultimate Combat: Haunted Fey Aspect: You surround yourself with disturbing illusions. '1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Ant Haul: Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Break: Gives an object the broken condition. Crafter's Curse: Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Crafter's Fortune: Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Expeditious Excavation: Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Flare Burst: As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Hydraulic Push: Wave of water bull rushes an enemy. Sculpt Corpse: Makes corpse look like another creature. (SSC) Stone Fist: Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Stumble Gap: Small hole trips creatures. Touch of Gracelessness: Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Touch of the Sea: Swim speed becomes 30 ft. Vanish: As invisibility for 1 round/level (5 max). Advanced Race Guide: Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another (gnomes) Blend: change the colour of your skin to blend into wilderness environment (elves) Marid's Mastery: gain a +1 to hit and damage if opponent is in contact with water Sow Thoughts: plant a thought into a subjects head Stone Shield: create a stone barrier between you and an attack Touch of Combustion: cause touched target to burst into flames Undine's Curse: make target unable to breath naturally (SSC) Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas Ultimate Magic: Delusional Pride: Target is penalized on attacks and checks but gains bonus against charms and compulsions. Ear-Piercing Scream: Deal sonic damage and daze target. Polypurpose Panacea: Gain a relaxing or entertaining effect. Snapdragon Fireworks: Create 1 dragon firework/level. Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Accelerate Poison: Hastens targeted poison's onset. Arrow Eruption: Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Burning Gaze: Inflict 1d6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. Create PitF: Creates an extradimensional pit. Create Treasure MapM: Creates treasure map out of a creature's corpse. Fire Breath: Exhale a cone of flame at will. Glide: You take no falling damage, move 60 ft./round while falling. Slipstream: Wave boosts creature's speed. Stone Call: 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. 'Ultimate Magic:' Oppressive Boredom: Target loses its next action. Pernicious Poison: Target takes a –4 penalty against poison. Unnatural Lust: Target is compelled to kiss or caress another creature. 'Ultimate Combat:' Adoration: You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. Animal Aspect: You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Certain Grip: You gain a +4 competence bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks and to CMD. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Chaos, Communal: As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Qualm: Target gains penalties on ability checks, skill checks, and concentration checks until it spends an entire round doing nothing. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Aqueous Orb: Creates rolling sphere of water. Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Devolution: Target eidolon temporarily loses 1 evolution +1/five levels. Draconic Reservoir: Subject can absorb energy damage and enhance melee attacks with it. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Pain Strike: Inflicts 1d6 nonlethal damage 1 round/level. Shifting Sand: Creates difficult terrain and erases tracks, can carry along some creatures and objects. Spiked PitF: As create pit, but filled with spikes. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. 'Ultimate Magic:' Rain of Frogs: Summon a swarm of poisonous frogs. Strangling Hair: Your hair animates and grapples. 'Ultimate Combat:' Healing Thief: You siphon half of all magical healing that the targeted creature receives. Pup Shape: Transforms a single animal or magical beast into a younger and cuter version of itself for a short period of time. 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Acid PitF: Creates a pit with a layer of acid on the bottom. Calcific Touch: Touch attack slows target, 1d4 Dex damage. Dragon's Breath: Gives you a dragon's breath weapon. Moonstruck: Subject is enraged and confused. Shadow Projection: Temporarily become a shadow. Wandering Star Motes: Outlines subject and produces light as a sunrod. Advanced Race Guide: Forgetful Slumber: puts targets to sleep and they forget what has happened. Resilient Reservoir: create a magical well of retribution that the caster can unleash with speed. 'Ultimate Magic:' Daze, Mass: As daze, but affecting multiple creatures. Overwhelming Grief: Grieving target can take no actions and is denied its Dex bonus. 'Ultimate Combat:' Animal Aspect, Greater: As animal aspect, but you gain two animal qualities. 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Fire Snake: Creates a serpentine path of fire 5 ft. long/level that deals 1d6 fire damage/level. Hungry PitF: As create pit, but dealing 4d6 damage to those in it as it closes. Pain Strike, Mass: As pain, but affects multiple creatures. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. 'Ultimate Magic:' Smug Narcissism: Target is distracted by its sense of self. 'Ultimate Combat:' Summoner Conduit: The target eidolon's summoner takes damage whenever the eidolon does. 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Cloak of Dreams: Creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. Contagious Flame: Scorching rays cause 4d6 fire damage, then move on to new targets. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Sirocco: Hot wind does 4d6 damage, fatigues those damaged, and knocks creatures prone. Advanced Race Guide: Village Veil: make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. 'Ultimate Magic:' Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Envious Urge: Targets steal from or disarm others. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Firebrand: Allies gain flaming weapons, immunity to your fire spells, and a one-use ray of fire attack. Phantasmal Revenge: Ghost from corpse hunts killer. (SSC) Vortex: Creates a whirlpool in water. 'Ultimate Magic:' Plague Storm: Cloud infects creatures like contagion. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a creature friendly. Wall of Lava: Wall damages foes that try to enter, periodically launches lava at nearby targets. 'Ultimate Magic:' Prediction of Failure: Target is permanently shaken and sickened, and may gain a spellblight. 'Ultimate Combat:' Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Clashing Rocks: 20d6 damage to target creature. Fiery Body: You gain various fire-related powers. Suffocation, Mass: One creature/level suffocates to death. Winds of Vengeance: Gives you the ability to fly and attack with wind. ''Ultimate Magic: Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine.